Cobwebs in the Closet
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashly Drabble/Snip-it scene. Spencer and Shawn 'talk' in a closet while the BAU pays a visit to California. Unfortunately, they're caught in the act. All fluff people!


**This is, as promised, my newest Spencer-Shawn slash. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Cobwebs in the Closet**

Spencer Reid lazily swept himself into the closet and pressed his thumb hard against the 'end' button on his phone. He let his lover take it from his hands with a chuckle, knowing that he too had missed being alone together. Although secretly worried that his team would call him while the phone was off, he too was glad that he finally was with Shawn Spencer in private, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Not very romantic," Shawn laughed humorlessly, "but it's better than nothing, I guess."

"Yeah, I suppose," Spencer replied between kisses. He let Shawn wrap his hands around his waist and shove him against the back of the supply closet, his knee bumping into a file cabinet in the meantime. He missed being with Shawn, and since they were what Garcia would have described as a 'long-distance relationship', they hardly saw each other anymore.

"I solved the case, by the way," he added. He continued to kiss Spencer repeatedly, smiling when his boyfriend chuckled.

"Yeah, so did I, Mr. Psychic," he huffed. Spencer pushed Shawn off his chest and onto the broken chair to their right. He smiled mischievously down at Shawn, giggling at the look of lust in Shawn's eye. "I'm not doing you in the closet of a police station that you _work _in. Its bad enough you're still waving the psychic gig in front of their faces, I don't want them knowing that you're seeing the other consult they just brought in," he mumbled.

"Fine," Shawn sighed. "At least sit down with me for a few minutes, okay? I can tell your leg is really bothering you…"

"You could've been a great cop, you know that right?" Spencer asked as he sat on Shawn's lap.

"I said sit WITH me, not on me," Shawn smirked. "And you sound like my father now." Shawn pulled Spencer closer to his chest, letting the slightly younger man nuzzle into his chest. He stroked Spencer's hair for a few minutes, and he let out a sad sigh as he looked on the wall clock. Spencer too looked up, his eyes suddenly looking just a little more sad than usual. "I'll miss this."

"I'll miss this, too," Spencer said with a kiss. Shawn patted his leg, and Spencer took the hint. Immediately, he jumped to his feet and waited for Shawn to join him. Spencer reached for the door handle, but Shawn grabbed his wrist and forcefully smacked his lips on his lover's own lips. A few seconds later, he let go of Spencer's body and lovingly hugged him.

"I guess I just can't resist you anymore," he chuckled. Spencer could sense the sadness in the words, though, and he too only nodded. "Well, ready for yet another vision of awesome psychic-ness?"

"I always am," Spencer smiled.

Shawn kissed Spencer one last time before pulling the doorknob again.

"I covered for your psychic gig, but you're on your own for this one."

Shawn and Spencer watched in horror as Henry Spencer smiled inside the closet. Shawn protectively moved in front of Spencer, glaring back at his father. "If you tell them, we'll both be fired. I won't let you do that to Spencer."

"I wasn't planning on it, kid," Henry sighed. He approached the two younger men with a frown on his face. "I can't give you my official approval, of course, but as long as you're both happy, I suppose its okay. In the meantime, get your asses back to the lobby. Lassitor and Rossi are looking for you two."

"Thanks Dad," Shawn smiled. "And I promise, I'll explain it to you later." He started pulling Spencer's arm toward the lobby, and he couldn't help but smile at the action.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," he muttered.

"What was that?" McNabb asked.

Henry looked around him, frowning. Apparently Shawn and Spencer had already left, and McNabb had taken their place. Casually lying, he said, "Oh, nothing- just cleaning some cobwebs out from the closet."

**~* Closet *~ **

**There it is! Hoped you guys liked it ;) Cheers and New Years Wishes to all! **


End file.
